


Amnesia

by cerisebio



Series: Amnesia and spinoffs [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Amnesia, Engaged, M/M, Post-Final, Spoilers, Temporary Amnesia, st petersburg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 19,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9386333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerisebio/pseuds/cerisebio
Summary: Victor wakes up in a hospital room. At his bedside is a Japanese skater he came across at the Sochi Grand Prix Final.





	1. Amnesia

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Amnésie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377180) by [cerisebio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerisebio/pseuds/cerisebio). 



> This is my first fanfic and my first writing in English, a translation of my own French work. I'm not a native speaker, so feel free to point any mistakes. Also the typo is mostly French looking but I'm willing to learn about it too.
> 
> This work is made in the context of an ABC challenge, so each chapter corresponds to a letter in French. Sometimes it will also work with the English word (like amnesia), sometimes not. Therefore there will be 26 chapters (that the idea at least!).
> 
> For each chapter I draw a sketch, you can see all of them on my Twitter account @opaledefeuAC or my Facebook page : https://www.facebook.com/OpaledeFeu.ACLUZY/
> 
> Cover for this story:  
> https://twitter.com/opaledefeuac/status/828494567162777600

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to read about the events that take place before from a Phichit/Chris point of view, you can read the chapters 1 to 16 of "Intoxicated":  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/9755312/chapters/21945365
> 
> The events before this from a Otabek / Yurio point of view are chapter 1 to 3 of "Welcome to the Madness":  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10650528/chapters/23566437

 

 

Before even opening his eyes, he knows he is not home. A foreign beep rings regularly next to his ear and a strange smell comes to his nose. He has already smelt it though, when he had his medical check-ups.

Finally, Victor opens his eyes, his brain still clouded. His blue eyes attempt to focus around him.

A very common Russian hospital bedroom, even though it is a bit more luxurious than most, but still very functional. Tubes are everywhere, connecting him to an intravenous drip, a monitor and god knows what else. The only touch of color comes from the many flowers around his bed.

A snoring catches his attention and Victor turns his head to find out where it comes from. There, on a chair too spartan for comfort, a black-haired young man sleeps, his glasses askew, his mouth opened. His face is strained by dark circles and his closed fists show his tensed state.

Victor frowns, lost. He has already seen this face before: the Japanese skater who shares Yuratchka's name. Why is he at his bedside?

The sleeping man stirs and wakes up too. He stares at Victor for a moment with no reaction, then his face glows suddenly and tears of relief come to his eyes.

"Victor..." he whispers, moved.

The Japanese skater comes closer, takes his hand, put his forehead to it and cries. Victor is more and more puzzled.

"What happened to me?" he asks with a hoarse voice, too confused to analyse the contradictory feelings running through him.

Yuri raises his face drenched in tears.

"You don't remember anything? You've made a bad quad landing at the free program in nationals. You lost consciousness from the head trauma and stayed in this state for two days."

The whole time he explains, Yuri keeps his right hand on his, with the left one he presses the calling switch. A nurse arrives quickly - Russian efficiency - and rushes to seek a physician when she discovers that Victor Nikiforov is awake. The doctor does not take long either and Yuri then releases Victor.

A mix of relief and regret passes through the later when the Japanese man breaks the contact.

Yuri exchanges a few words in English with the doctor while he examines the patient, then stands up and turns his back to them while walking to the door.

"I'm going to warn everyone that you're awake. All Hasetsu's been harassing me with messages for two days."

"Hasetsu?"

Yuri freezes, phone in hand. Victor frowns at his tensed back. He is trying to remember, everything is so confused in his mind.

Suddenly, an epiphany:

"Now I remember! Your name is Yuri Katsuki. But what are you doing in Russia?"

Yuri turns back to him. A shocked expression widens his eyes and he has turned so pale that his dark-circles stand out even more. His hand squeezed on his phone shakes.

"What's your last memory Victor?"

The Russian champion reflects - difficult considering how disoriented he feels and how his head beats with a lingering pain. The physician and Yuri stare intensely at him.

After some time, Victor finally declares:

"The press conference after the Grand Prix Finale at Sochi."

Simply put: a two-year gap in his memories.


	2. Bague (ring)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration for this chapter: https://twitter.com/opaledefeuac/status/821266247669026816
> 
>  
> 
> Again, English being my second language, feel free to point any mistakes I could have made! Thanks for those who read the first chapter and gave me kudos! Hope you'll enjoy this one as well.

 

"The doctor recommends to give him time to remember little by little. No shock. So I think it's better to let you keep this for now Katsuki."

Despite his strong Russian accent, Yakov's explanations are crystal clear. For once the coach has dropped the gruff tone he uses for the Japanese man - with the other skaters his volume is much higher, they sure know how to drive him crazy - and speaks gently while dropping the object in the outstretched hand. He has no idea how to comfort Yuri and just awkwardly pats his shoulder before leaving him in the hospital corridor.

Yuri stares at the ring in his palm. It is a simple gold band, similar to the one he wears on his right ring finger, a gift from him to Victor last year.

A promise.

Now the Russian champion barely remembers the name of his fiancé.

Yuri squeezes the jewel in his hand and swallows the tears threatening to overflow.

 

When he enters the hospital room, he recoils from Yakov's angry voice.

"Victor! You never listen to me!"

The defendant stares at his coach with an amused smile, but Yuri is not fooled. He knows the different masks worn by the one he loves: the later will not admit it, but the accident has shaken him more than just physically. Of course, he has already had his share of injuries, like any high-level athlete, but never that serious.

And never while messing up during a competition.

"You should have retired after the silver at the finale in Fukuoka! I told you, but you..."

"Silver?"

This time the mask breaks down, Victor's facial expression is shocked. Yuri can't grasp all the words of their conversation in Russian, but for sure he knows how to say "gold" and "silver" and when they bring up the name of the last Grand Prix Finale city, he knows what they are talking about.

"You mean that during this time period I can't recall I didn't win gold?"

Yes. Of course, Yuri thinks. Two years ago Victor can't imagine himself for a second anywhere else than on the first step of the podium. He holds back a nervous laughter, but can't keep his eyes from rolling.

"Ah!" says Yakov. "Katsuki's the one who took gold."

Victor's gaze finally settles on Yuri, who blushes and lowers his head, unable to handle the way his old idol stares at him. If he only knew what his victory meant...

"Old geezer!"

The three men jump when the door flies under a dynamic kick. They only know one person who can make such an entrance.

"Yuratchka! This is a hospital! Keep it down a bit!" yells Yakov even louder.

"But I mean, what a moron!"

The exuberance of the Russian team seems to always unsettle the quiet Japanese man, but it is part of their charm.

"Yuri, how nice of you to visit me," answers Victor in English - probably out of consideration for the Japanese skater - with a childlike smile. "Did you bring me any gift? Chocolates maybe?"

"Tch! As if I would waste my time for such things."

"Your flowers are gorgeous though."

Yuri Plisetsky blushes from embarrassment and decides to counterattack.

"It's your own fault if you end up in this bed plugged like a Christmas tree, dumbass! You took on too much these last few months, everyone told you so, even Katsudon!"

"Katsudon?"

The question leads to a pause in the teenager's speech whose stunned gaze goes from Victor to Yuri. The latter shakes his head in response.

"Katsuki," corrects the Russian Yuri. "Combining competition and. Ow! What the hell Katsu... ki!"

With a precise kick in the young man's tibia, the Japanese man just avoided revealing an important part of his relationship to Victor.

"Yurio, come with me, I have a few things to explain."


	3. Chris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to read a Yuri/Phichit scene that happens before this chapter, go to chapter 17 of "Intoxicated":  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/9755312/chapters/new
> 
>  
> 
> A few translation points for Chris' French:  
> Salut = Hi  
> Vieux frère = old buddy  
> I wondered about translating but thought it would better suit the character and it seems Victor speaks French (I read that somewhere on Twitter).

 

Victor sighs and puts down the digital tablet Yakov lent him. This bed resting drives him crazy.

If the first few days the staff - especially the women - swooned in front of his lagoon eyes and his heart-shaped smile, annoyance has now taken over. The doctor has not authorized Victor to go for a walk, let alone stretch in his room or repeat choreographies in the corridor under the other patients' bewildered gaze. As a result the intravenous gets unplugged several times a day, pushing the nurses' patience to the edge. And Victor's smile does not help anymore to cope with his sarcastic comments.

Of course he has considered sneaking out, but Yakov beat him to the thought and confiscated his clothes. He cannot even go in the garden of the hospital where a pack of reporters is crashing: Victor Nikiforov does not hate being the center of attention, but not with an ugly gingham gown that lets the air blow on his butt.

Therefore, outside of the visits of his rink mates and coach he does not have a lot to do. He was surprised do learn that Yuri Katsuki trains with them: Yakov never took in a foreign athlete before. The Japanese man's presence, even though very quiet, never fails to soothe Victor, which intrigues him. The young Asian does not seem any special on first look, barely speaks - he always come with someone and lets them handle the small talk - and avoids his gaze. But every time their eyes meet Yuri's face wears a desperate look, which triggers an undefinable mix of feelings inside Victor.

The latter stares at the blue roses on his bedside table, the most beautiful and rare flower arrangement around him, by far his favorite. On the card, nothing but the name of the one who gave it to him, in a language he is not supposed to understand. He however reads the four kanjis effortlessly: 勝生勇利 - Katsuki Yuuri.

A ringtone shakes him out of his daydream and he grabs the tablet back: a call on Skype.

"Chris!"

"Salut Victor!"

Christophe Giacometti, a podium regular alongside him, is the person closest to a friend for Victor.

"You scared us to death. How do you feel, vieux frère?"

Hearing the casual name, Victor assumes they got even closer those last two years. For the first time since he woke up his smile is genuine.

"Just fine, but these damned doctors won't let me out. You have no idea how bored I am!"

The Swiss man bursts out laughing, moves his cat's tail out of the camera focus and takes it in his arms to keep it away of the keyboard. Even through the mic you can hear his satisfied purrs. Victor has a thought for his Makkachin which is in good hands according to his coach, but he misses it.

"Yakov took my phone away, he whines again. He gave me a tablet to keep me occupied instead, but he blocked all access to the navigator and the social medias. He has set up a bloody parental access, I can barely play on Candy Crush!"

Again, Chris roars with laughter.

"Sounds like your father."

"You're not that far from the truth."

Victor rolls his eyes in a dramatic effect Georgi would approve, but again his smile is genuine. Yakov may be strict with his skaters, but he takes care of them as if they were his own children. And given their sometimes reckless behavior, it was not that over the top.

"He wants to protect you," Chris defends him, "Yuri explained to me that you need to avoid emotional shocks."

Taken aback, the Russian champion is speechless for a moment: since when has Yuratchka been in touch with Christophe? He sets the question aside, two years are apparently enough to create unlikely bonds.

"It's a pain you know. I think I would prefer that, because right now everyone tiptoes around me. And mostly I feel like I forgot something very important."

"You're amnesic, that's how it works."

Victor answers with a pout that makes him look at least ten years younger.

"But you're right," resumes the Swiss man, "those two years sure have been rich for you..."

He pets his cat, pondering, and seems to be weighing the pros and cons of an idea. With his glasses, it makes him look far more serious than usual.

"I guess I can at least send you a picture of us in Barcelona. Maybe it will wake up some memories. Take care of yourself Victor, you can't imagine how precious you are to some people."

They say goodbye and cut the conversation. A photo arrives a few seconds after.

In their swimming suit on the edge of a pool, Victor and Chris strike a pose like two idiots, glass of champagne in hand. The Russian skater does not know why, but a suddenly feels very cold staring at the image.


	4. Depression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration for this chapter:  
> https://twitter.com/opaledefeuac/status/823452110301773824

 

In the apartment too big for Makkachin and him, Yuri's gaze cannot avoid reminders of Victor's absence. From pictures of competition or their couple and his collection of prizes, to his clothes and toiletries, and even the decoration. After all, this is Victor's place to begin with, Yuri only moved in last year.

However the silence reminds him of their separation more than anything else: the Russian champion has a unique way of filling it, with exuberance or by whispering tender words. Most of the time wrapping him in his warmth.

Yuri hugs Makkachin, looking for a bit of the latter. The dog licks him with affection and whines - he can feel the despair of his master's companion. This feeling has not left him since the accident.

When it happened, he was in Sapporo for the Japanese championships, which are held at the same dates as the Russian ones. Barely down of the podium with a new gold medal, his first impulse after Minako-sensei's congratulations was to call Victor to share their victories - he had not doubt about his fiancé's result.

The phone almost jumped from his hand when he turned it on and an endless chain of alerts rang: around twenty missed calls, at least twelve messages. Feeling something was wrong, he had scrolled through the call history to discover what triggered this: Yakov several times which was in itself surprising, Yurio, his parents, the Nishigoris, Phichit, Celestino and even Chris and several other acquaintances from the skating world. Not one from Victor. He thus understood that something serious happened to him.

He had grabbed the first plane, travelled for a whole day with a transfer in Tokyo and Moscow, hanging on his phone between the flights, consumed with an anguish he had never felt. Even though panicking is his specialty.

The relief when Victor woke up was quickly replaced by distress due to his amnesia: he is now no more than a stranger in the eyes of the one he loves.

His face buried in Makkachin's curly fur, Yuri gives in to self-pity when the front door slams open.

"Oi! Katsudon! You're not in Hasetsu anymore, you should lock!"

Yuri smiles in the hair of the dog, dries discreetly his tears and turns to Yurio.

"If I did that, you wouldn't be able to gratify me with your _delicate_ entrances anymore."

His puffy eyes contradict his sarcastic tone and smile, but this little game between them is somewhat familiar and comforting. The teenager grunts a vague answer, scratches Makkachin's ear who came to great him, but keeps a brown paper bag away from his nose. He casually throws it at Yuri, still on the couch.

"Here you go, eat. You're so thin that it doesn't suit the pig you are."

The scene reminds him of another under the Moscow snow and Yuri blinks twice while staring at the Russian skater. Now that he thinks about it, he has barely eaten these last few days. He is so used to compensating with food that he is the first to be surprised.

"Thanks."

"Tch! Can't even take care of yourself! What a failure of a grown-up."

Yuri ignores the comment which is the awkward way the young man worries about him. He takes a bite of pirozhki and discovers the familiar taste of Katsudon: the culinary marriage of Russia and Japan, cooked just for him. Moved by the thoughtfulness, grateful tears come to his eyes, it seems he cannot do anything but cry lately.

"Oh come on, you're not gonna weep over pirozhkis!"

It appears to be another shared characteristic of the Russian team: tears seem to unsettle or even panic them.  
Yuri thought he could not shed any more though, but at this moment it is the Niagara Falls and he cannot shut the stream. Yurio nervously stands from one foot to the other, uncertain, then comes close and pats the Japanese man's head, uneasy.

"This old geezer," he mutters without looking at him. "If he didn't risk kicking the bucket for real I would give him another hit on the head."

"It's my fault," Yuri sobs. "If he had never come to Hasetsu to coach me, if he hadn't decided to add it up with his own carrier, he'd never have been this exhausted. Before me, he'd never have made such a mistake."

From sympathetic, the hand of Yurio grabs angrily his senior's hair. Disregarding his victim's cries of protest, he turns his head to a framed photo on the wall: Victor and Yuri hugging, laughing out loud under the attacks of Makkachin's tongue.

"Don't give me such crap! Look, he seems so happy it makes me wanna puke. Before you, he was miserable, you turn him into such an idiot."

He releases him and continues:

"So don't you dare letting him down, got it? If worst comes to worst just seduce him again, it worked the first time, even if it's a fucking mystery. And if you'd turn your damned phone on you'd know you're not alone through this, so stop your whining!"


	5. Eros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration of this chapter:  
> https://twitter.com/opaledefeuac/status/822674447358267392

 

The cry of the seagulls is familiar, but the quiet beach has nothing in common with St-Petersburg. Victor breathes in deeply the sea spray and a feeling of serenity settles in. The light of the sunset colors the landscape with warm shades, soothing.

He feels at home in this unknown setting. Unknown or forgotten.

A happy bark and the call of his name in his back. He turns around and his heart is suddenly filled with happiness.

In the backlight he cannot identify the features of the young man who meets him, Makkachin on his heels. However, when his partner's hand rests tenderly on his cheek, he closes his eyes and gives in to the touch, trusting.

A phone vibrates, very close, and Victor grunts, taken out of his dream. The heat of the palm is still on his face and he extends his arm to touch his companion. The sound of the buzzer raises even more, along with a distinct "meow".

Victor opens his eyes and comes face to face with Yuratchka's cat, who rubs against him and tickles him with his whiskers. The feline is adorable - much easier to approach than his owner - but Victor is disappointed to not find the person of his dream at his side. Even though he is unable to give him a face and a name. A feeling of loss takes over him and, once again, he is convinced that he is missing a vital part of his past.

Finally discharged from the hospital, Victor is for now left in Yakov's care, and by extension Lilia's and Yurio's. The three of them seem to take turn so he is never left alone and he has the unpleasant feeling of living with baby-sitters. And not really the most delicate ones. If he could at least have Makkachin over, but it seems that Yuratchka's cat cannot stand dogs.  
Not holding a grudge, Victor scratches the belly of the said feline, who stretches from bliss and purrs louder - a real A380 engine. He glances through the window where the day barely lights the horizon and decides to take advantage of the unusual quiet in the house to get up.

His hair a mess and with a shadow of a beard, he goes into the kitchen to wake up with a coffee. His favorite brand is in the cupboard next to Yakov's and he smiles from the thoughtfulness - even though the coach will never recognize that he bought it for him.

Victor is familiar to this apartment, he had been invited many times by Yakov, but living there is entirely different and he feels out of place. His mug in hand, he wanders in the silent living room. Pictures of Yakov's athletes are scattered everywhere and make many memories come to Victor's mind. He sees himself, younger, his hair still long at competitions, then older, always on the top of the podium.

He frowns when he comes across a photo of Yuratchka in a costume of red and rose flames, a gold medal hanging from his neck. On the second step of the podium, a radiant Yuri Katsuki makes his heart race. He does not look like much at first glance, but in his cinched outfit, his hair pulled back, his face glowing, the Japanese skater is breathtaking. A question bothers Victor though: where is he himself? Had he fallen so low that he missed the podium?

Other pictures leave him puzzled, costumes he has never seen on a teenage Yuri Plisetsky or worse, on the last two years Victor.

He sighs, frustrated, then decides to watch a DVD to pass the time. He puts his barely touched mug on the coffee table, then goes through the drawer under the television.

Yakov indeed has a few movies, but mostly many skating videos. Victor remembers hours in this very living room with his coach, analyzing his and his rivals' performances. Several DVD titles make him smile with nostalgia. Suddenly one of them catches his eyes: China cup, 2016. Right in the middle of his blank time period.

Curious, he puts the disk in the player and starts it, still sitting cross-legged in front of the screen, his coffee forgotten.  
The video only shows the performances, not bothering with comments, camera changes on the crowd, the coaches or the other contestants. Yakov has contacts among the journalists and can thus obtain raw recordings, with a purely technical purpose.

A red and gold Thai skater dances with enthusiasm to the classic "Shall we skate" and his cheerfulness is contagious. Victor finds himself humming to the tune. He is then followed by a Chinese young man on a soft music.  
At last, going third is Yuri Katsuki's turn. Still eager to understand what Yakov had seen in the young man, Victor focuses. The performance begins on a suggestive pose of his hips.

Then a latino music starts. Victor cannot look away from the seductive dance. The Japanese man is transformed, like a different person, as if... as if his body created its own music. The smooth motions feel familiar to Victor, to the point that he could perform the choreography himself.

"Vitya! What the hell are you doing?"

Yakov's interjection startles Victor, taken out of his fascination. Without waiting for an answer, the coach rushes to turn the DVD player off and a blue home screen replaces the skater in black.

In the door frame of the living room, Yuratchka watches the scene silently. Not for long.

"Yakov! How do you want him to recover his memory if you keep him under glass?"

"Shut it Yura! The doctor said no shock!"

"So what do we do? We wait forever for the old geezer to wake up? I'm not gonna get stuck with him every day for years!"

Deaf to their unending argument, Victor has not moved and stares at the screen, his brain processing what he just saw.

"Could it be..."

The two fighters stop and turn to Victor, surprised.

"Could it be that my relationship to Yuri Katsuki..."

This time the coach and the teenager are hanging on the champion's every word, their eyes filled with hope.

"Could it be I'm his choreographer?"

Victor's lagoon eyes are wide with excitement and sparkle, his companions' filled with disappointment

"I mean, this performance, I can do it right now," he gets excited with a heart-shaped smile, his face lit up like an idiot. "And I can recognize my signature. That's it, right? I've created choreographies for other skaters?"

Yuri Plisetsky hits his forehead with his hand and shakes his head ; Yakov pats his back, sympathetic.

"Man," declares the teenager, "we've got a long way to go."


	6. Federation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the nice comments, it's really encouraging! 
> 
>  
> 
> If you want some chapters in a Chris/Phichit point of view, the following chapters of "Intoxicated" take place between the last chapter and this one:
> 
> Chapter 18: http://archiveofourown.org/works/9755312/chapters/22383608  
> Chapter 19: http://archiveofourown.org/works/9755312/chapters/22431278  
> Chapter 20: http://archiveofourown.org/works/9755312/chapters/22449959
> 
>  
> 
> For Otabek and Yurio's point of view go to chapter 4 of "Welcome to the Madness"  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10650528/chapters/23858559
> 
>  
> 
> "Welcome to the Madness" chapter 5 takes place at the same time:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10650528/chapters/23945379

 

Unable to handle the situation, Yuri has been avoiding Victor since he got out of the hospital and spends most of his waking time on the ice, lost in his thoughts. His depressive pattern has come back with full force without his fiancé to support him and he does not feel up to staying close to him. Pretending to be mere colleagues is more than he can bear.

"Katsuki," Yakov says, "you should avoid jumps in your state."

However the Japanese skater is not listening. For already two hours he has been pushing his body to his limits, paying no attention to the blisters on his heels and toes, the dull pain radiating from his knees at each landing and the sweat dripping. With his stamina he can go on like this until he collapses.

He gathers some speed, positions himself, rises... and kisses the ice. His forehead red from the impact, he stands up rubbing it and slides to the edge of the rink.

"Katsuki!" Yakov yells. "What did I tell you? Are you trying to hurt yourself?"

It is the first time he gets mad like that over the compliant Yuri. So compliant, that his response catches the Russian coach off-guard.

"Shut up!" he answers in Japanese, but the tone leaves no place for interpretation. "You're not my coach!"

A stunned silence falls over the Russian athletes who all stop to stare at Yuri, too astonished to react. And Yakov is no exception.

His behavior suddenly dawns on Yuri. Mortified, he stutters:

"No, I... I meant... well... I didn't want to... Sorry."

Flushed from the shame, he bows to Yakov, much lower than usual, rushes off the ice, stumbles and leaves without looking back.

Lost, Yakov seems to hesitate on the conduct to adopt, before deciding on leaving Yuri alone. He turns to his athletes:

"What the hell are you doing? Keep practicing!"

The skaters disperse, but their heart is not into it anymore. Thus when their coach leaves - on second thought, he decides to check on the Japanese man - they slow down and meet at the edge of the rink.

"His heart is in pieces," Georgi sighs while wiping a tear at the corner of his eye. "I know how it's like, you don't feel like living without the other person."

Yurio sneers: his senior is a natural drama queen whose own heart is broken roughly every six months.

"Give me a break, he's running away from the issue instead of shaking things up with the old geezer. Victor has always been amnesic anyway, forgetting promises, it's pissing me off."

The Russian champion had had the nerve to forget that he promised a magnificent senior debut to the teenager. It was still stuck in his craw.

He drinks a bit of water, then checks his phone without really focusing on it. Mila rests an arm on his shoulder and glances at his junior's screen who scrolls through Instagram pictures of foreign skaters.

"You mean he's avoiding Victor?" she asks. "Didn't he visit everyday at the hospital?"

"He did, but never alone. And since the old man started crashing with us, pffft, Katsudon's all gone! I swear, they both drive me crazy, I'm gonna end up as bald as Yakov!"

Usually, Mila would have teased him about his lack of sincerity, but she is also concerned by the situation. His nose still buried in his screen, he proceeds through a serie of photos from Phichit. The Thai skater is literally hooked on social medias and you can count on him to fill your timeline.

"Still," Georgi resumes, "it's like sleeping beauty. A kiss might wake the amnesic prince up."

"Stop it, I'm gonna throw up for real!"

Yurio is about to continue his grossed out speech, but an idea crosses his mind.

"The other day Victor watched Katsudon's performance in China, the short program."

"And?" Mila asks. "Did it trigger any memory?"

"He said he could dance the choreography without rehearsing. If his mind has forgotten, maybe his body hasn't. Those two idiots always were into sappy confessions on the ice and staying glued to each other like Siamese twins off it. Skating plus physical contacts, it might wake the senile guy up.

Mila ruffles his hair and is rewarded by Yurio's shrieks. Moved by his speech, Georgi's eyes sparkle: he is always in for a good love story.

"You want to throw them at each other? Yuratchka, I didn't know you were such a romantic."

"Shut it, Mila! I just want them to stop bugging me!"

"But how do we manage that if they never meet?"

The teenager shows his phone with a scheming smile.

"We bring everyone on board and force their hands."


	7. Georgi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to read a Yurio/Phichit scene that happens right after the last chapter, go to chapter 21 of "Intoxicated":  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/9755312/chapters/22525397

 

"Victor! I'm taking you out for a walk!"

Georgi, all smile and eyes sparkling, is already grabbing the coat and scarf of the convalescent. He gives them with a schemer's look. Victor's face brightens from excitement.

"Wow! We're sneaking behind Yakov's back? I didn't know you had a rebellious side!"

Indeed, Georgi is usually the most obedient skater of the team - which is not very difficult compared to the free spirited Victor and Yurio. But with extraordinary circumstances comes extraordinary measures and love is an unbeatable way to take Georgi out of the right path.

Thus, while Mila makes sure to keep Yakov at the ice rink, his mission is to lead Victor to a park in Saint-Petersburg to force a meeting with Yuri.

This last part of the operation is handled by Yurio who, at the same moment, is banging on the door of the separated couple's apartment.

"Katsudon! Open!"

The teenager now regrets advising the Japanese man to lock the front door. He kicks the obstacle angrily and shouts again.

"Katsudon!!!"

Since the latter snapped at Yakov, he had not shown his face to the rink and has turned his phone off. Yurio counted on the help of Yuri's relatives, but they could not reach him.

Now really worried, the young man swears a bunch while searching the pockets of his jacket. He finally finds Victor's keys, stolen from the champion's belongings Yakov confiscated. If the coach notices, he is going to get the scolding of his life. Not that he cares, really.

He opens the door, slams it against the wall that bears the mark of his many aggressive entrances and rushes into the apartment calling Yuri. He find him in his bed, Makkachin by his feet. When the Japanese man grunts something while stirring, Yurio cannot suppress a relieved sigh.

"Katsudon! What the hell are you doing?"

"Yurio?"

"No, it's Putin moron! Get out of here!"

With a kick the teenager ejects a half awaken Yuri, who lands on the carpet with a surprised "ow". Seeing his three-days old beard, Yurio guesses he has been neglecting himself and wonders if he bothered eating anything.

"Take a shower, you smell more than a pig. You're getting out of here one way or another, Makkachin needs the exercise."

 

"Aaaaah," a satisfied Victor exclaims, "it feels good to get some fresh air!"

The latter is truly a bit chilly, but not enough to bother a Russian man, just invigorating and with a beautiful blue sky. Victor and Georgi's breath creates clouds in front of them and the frost crushes under their feet. On this Sunday morning, Saint-Petersburg is quiet and in the park only the song of the birds and the cries of the seagulls resonate.

"So Georgi, any reason behind this sudden invitation for a walk? And against the doctors' recommendations to top?"

Georgi digs into his theatrical resources to build a convincing answer.

"Knowing you, you must be going in circles staying put. Just imagining your aimlessness breaks my heart!"

Victor laughs softly, amused by his colleague, but half convinced.

"Yuratchka suddenly disappeared right before you arrived. No link?"

"None at all," Georgi swears, a hand on his chest.

"Of course. You're a terrible liar, you know."

The accused plays the offended man and Victor's smile unnerves him even more. The champion has an agenda, he sees it from the gleam in his eyes and the way he taps his mouth with his index.

"Precisely, since you don't know how to fool me, you'll be able to answer my questions. For starters, why is Yakov keeping me away from my apartment?"

"Ah, well..."

Georgi is rescued by a bark. The next moment a great poodle jumps on Victor, unbalances him and begins painting his face with huge strokes of his tongue.

"Makkachin!" a delighted Victor exclaims.

A few meters away, Yurio holds Yuri's arm to prevent him from escaping.


	8. High Five

 

Petrified, Yuri stares at Victor hugging Makkachin and laughing. His delighted kid face is so familiar that he must suppress the urge to embrace him. Besides, he cannot really move since Yurio is holding him back and the teenager has a firmer grip than what his delicate figure reveals.

He watches the Russian champion so greedily that he does not notice the sign of complicity between Georgi and Yurio, thumbs up.

Finally, Victor pushes his exuberant dog back, gets up keeping a hand in his fur and turns to the plotters. His heart-shaped smile lightens his face.

"All this secrecy was to surprise me. Thanks, I'm delighted to see Makkachin again! If only I could bring him back!"

"Well, my cat would tear his eyes out."

Truth be told, the feline is way more sociable than his master and coexists gladly with any two or four-legged companion he is introduced to. However Yuri is already depressed enough, without also removing the comforting presence of the dog. But Victor is not supposed to know that.

Yurio cannot hold back a satisfied smile from his setup and resumes:

"Katsuki's the one taking care of him. See, he's in top form."

Victor turns to Yuri who freezes - he had been wiggling to try to free himself.

"Thank you for taking care of him. I hope it's not too much work?"

"No, no," stammers Yuri. "Ah, well, I used to have a dog like him. I like handling Makkachin."

The latter has already come back to the Japanese skater to seek a caress, that he gets easily. Bemused, Victor watches them while tapping his cheek with his index.

"He seems very attached to you," he points out.

Yurio feels Yuri's muscles tense up under his fingers. The teenager stares at his senior's face: from the contracted jaw and his nasty look he can guess Yuri's anger.

"Perfect," Yurio thinks, "still more constructive than staying holed up under his sheets."

With his free hand Yuri frees himself and, this time, the young man lets him. At last, the Japanese man seems to find back the fighting spirit Victor triggers in him. Yurio crosses his arms and waits impatiently for the show, a bowl of pop-corn would be nice too.

"That's right," Yuri finally answer in a dry tone, "dogs are loyal animals, they don't have a short memory, unlike someone."

Yurio holds a burst of laughter back in front of Victor and Georgi's baffled faces. The latter glances at him, as if asking if this meeting was such a good idea, and he answers with another thumb up.

Again, the other two did not pay any attention to their silent conversation. They stare silently at each other, Yuri radiating a tangible anger, Victor shocked. He feels that he should be offended, but cannot suppress a sense of guilt. He does not know what is the most frustrating: not knowing the reason behind the Japanese man's hostility or behind his own reaction.

Frowning, Victor searches for another topic of discussion, convinced that he should not let his interlocutor shut himself away in silence.

"Oh, I've watched your 2016 short program in China! It was amazing, so sensual!"

Yuri's look changes dramatically and he turns pale. Unknowingly, Victor always seems to find ways to rub salt in his wound. The latter is so excited that he does not notice the effect of his comment. He grabs Yuri's gloved hand and resumes.

"And such stamina, all the jumps in the second half, wow! I was able to repeat the choreography straight away, I created it, didn't I? I'm your choreographer, right?"

"Ah, well..."

"That's right, among other things," Yurio intervenes.

"Among other things ?"

"And right now Yuri is stuck for his next season," the teenager continues, ignoring Victor's question.

"He needs someone to help him create his next programs," Georgi says pointedly.

"Aaaaah," Yurio sighs, "if only you weren't holed up at Yakov's, goofing off."

"Yurio!" Yuri protests as if he had not snapped off at the convalescent a few minutes earlier. "He needs to rest and..."

"I feel great!"

Victor has not let go of Yuri's hand and stares at him with huge sparkling eyes. The Japanese man knows this enthusiastic look, his fiancé has something in mind and will not drop it. In spite of himself, he smiles tenderly.

"But, Yakov?" he objects for good measure.

He knows that neither the Russian coach nor anyone gets in the way of projects that excite Victor.

"We'll take care of him," Georgi intervenes.

"Amazing!" Victor exclaims.

Behind the couple staring at each other, Yurio and Georgi exchange a victorious high five.


	9. Illumination

 

Yuri does not know how the Russian athletes handled it, but barely a few days after this meeting Victor is at the ice rink, glowing. He suspects Yurio of playing on the coach's sentimental string, the man seems to have a soft spot for the short-tempered teenager. At least as much as for his Vitya who he protects like a mother hen.

If the latter has been allowed to work with the Japanese skater, Yakov acts like his personal bodyguard and does not leave his side for a minute. With the journalists and fans all wanting to get close to the convalescent, the doctor's instructions - no emotional shock - are harder and harder to follow and the Russian coach knows the situation can get out of control any moment. And, of course, Victor does not have the right to put a foot on the ice right now.

This last condition is torture for the passionate man and he glances longingly at his colleagues, looking like a begging puppy.

"Yakov..."

"No."

"Just for a few minutes."

"I said: no!"

"But, I won't try any jump, just..."

"Vitya!" the exasperated coach screams. "If you keep this up I'm sending you to a nursing home, got it?!"

The threat makes Victor pout, but he does not push his luck... for now. Instead he focuses on the reason why he is here: Yuri Katsuki.

The latter appeared before him with huge dark circles and a nervousness you could cut with a knife. Victor does not understand why he is in this state: this is not supposed to be their first choreography together.

Besides, the Japanese man is a mystery. Successively shy, nervous, cold, sensual, confident, he sometimes wears a tender face or, on the other hand, a desperate one when looking at him. Victor is amnesic, not stupid: he does realize their relationship was probably going beyond work. But he is unable to define it exactly. While waiting to remember or extort the truth from someone, he decided to play ignorance. And to take advantage of his colleagues' suggestion to get closer.

"So, Yuri, I can't wait to get started! I'd have liked to watch your old performances, but Yakov locked them away."

He rolls his eyes dramatically, then resumes.

"But, maybe it's for the best, a blank page, what better way to surprise the audience? Do you already have a theme in mind for next season?"

Yuri's eyes seem to make a point of settling anywhere but on the Russian champion's face. At this very moment the tip of his skates appear to captivate him.

"I was thinking of 'reconquest'."

"Wow, what a goal! What do you want to reconquer? The podiums? But you won gold at the last Grand Prix finale, didn't you qualify for Worlds?"

"I did, but..."

"What? In fact shouldn't you be working on your program for this season instead of..."

"I'm not going."

Victor stares at him blankly: the idea of not showing up at a competition has never crossed his mind - as far as he remembers.

"But, why not?"

"Too hard to explain."

"He hasn't landed a single quad or triple without kissing the ice since Nationals."

As silent as a cat, Yurio had approached behind them and his statement startles them. Indifferent to Yuri's offended look, the teenager continues.

"Anyway, it never was his strong point. And he doesn't have a coach anymore."

"Doesn't have..."

Victor is speechless. Suddenly, a gear falls into place in his mind and a part of the Yuri mystery unfolds.

"I'm not just your choreographer, but also your coach."

"At last, an illumination, we're getting somewhere," Yurio mocks.


	10. Jeté

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note on the title.
> 
> A jeté is a dance move, I couldn't find a translation in English and guessed it's the same word. So if I'm wrong don't hesitate to tell me.
> 
> Also in French it is derived from the verb "jeter" which means to throw, and there is a pun intended in this chapter.

 

After this revelation, Victor takes his role very seriously - at least as much as he can be. The world championships are just a few days away and he realizes himself that Yuri is not ready and that his forfeit is the sensible choice. He fails two out of three jumps, which is already an improvement according to Yuratchka, but obviously puts him far behind his competitors. And Victor still does not have the medical approval - nor Yakov's - to fully come back to his coaching activity.

In the light of these elements and the context of his accident, Victor gathered that he combined the latter with his own skating career. How he came to that is way beyond his comprehension and he thinks he might not have been in his right mind either when he took the decision. On the other hand, crazy challenges always excited him, success usually being there as a result as his gold medals collection shows.

However right now, he has the distinct feeling that he is missing a significant piece of the puzzle.

For his part, Yuri has relaxed after a few days of work. Coming back to their professional relationship soothes him and helps him act normally with Victor. Even though he has to restrain the intimate gestures that used to be natural between them.

"Yuri! Your jeté is not up to the beat! The sequence of this part isn't working, come see me."

The Japanese man obeys and glides to the edge of the rink where Victor stands. The latter shows him a notebook with the draft of their choreography. Yuri puts his glasses back on to decipher it.

An impact on his back throws him on Victor who barely catches him. The couple lands - Victor on his butt, Yuri on the knees -, hugging.

"I'm _so_ sorry, I didn't assess my speed correctly."

On the ice, Yurio is looking down on them and can hardly suppress a self-satisfied grin.

"Ah, no big deal," Yuri answers. "Victor you're not hurt?"

The arms of the latter are still enclosing him. Yuri raises his head and comes nose to nose - literally - with his amnesic fiancé. He must suppress his urge to leave a kiss and attempts to move back.

Unsuccessfully. The embrace does not falter.

"Victor?"

"Ah! Sorry."

Reluctantly, the Russian champion releases Yuri. The gesture had seem so natural and soothing that he wanted to extend it forever.

 

The session of the day had been productive and, back in the locker room, Yuri takes his skates off with a relieved sigh, then fans himself with his shirt, using his right hand. A string around his neck draws Victor's attention opposite him.

A gold band his hanging to it. Yuri wears a similar one on his ring finger.

Victor frowns, thinking hard, while the Japanese man grabs a bottle of water.

"You're married Yuri?"

The latter almost spits back his sip and chokes. On the bench behind him, Yurio freezes, waiting for what is coming next.

"Not..." Yuri answers between two coughing fits. "Not exactly."

"Oh, engaged then?"

"Kind of."

The turn of the conversation triggers a mix of despair and anger inside Yuri. At Victor's baffled face, the second one wins and he bends over to put his skates away, ignoring him for fear of snapping at him again.

"Amnesic and slow," Yurio grumbles, "dumbass."

Victor stares at the first jewel, then the other hanging on its chain. He brushes his thumb on his ring finger, a subconscious move he caught himself doing several times since he woke up in the hospital.

A sudden image of his own hand with a gold band comes to his mind.


	11. Katsudon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lot for your feedback, you are amazing! :-D

 

"Oi Katsudon! Your flips still suck!"

Yurio is in an especially foul mood - well, more than usual - two days prior to the world championships. It is hard to establish if he is nervous or eager, but either way his first victim is, as it often happens, Yuri. The Japanese man is philosophical about it and takes no offense, but he does counterattack with a teasing smile.

"Is the waiting unbearable Yurio? Can't wait to see your Otabek?"

The name of the Kazakh skater has an immediate effect on the teenager who blushes up to his hairline. On his pale skin framed by long golden strands, the contrast is striking.

"Shut up Katsudon!"

The latter bursts out laughing, for the first time in a long time. From the edge of the rink, Victor watches them, happy to witness Yuri Plisetsky in what looks like a friendly chat according to his twisted standards. He is hissing some complaints like a cat with ruffled fur. The Russian champion however has only a vague idea of who this Otabek is - he remembers seeing his name among his competitors. From the young man's reaction he can tell that the Kazakh skater is a little more than a friend.

But an entirely different topic has been bugging him for a while.

"Why do you keep calling him Katsudon?"

The question allows Yurio to get away from an awkward talk.

"Among other things because it's his favorite food."

"But, what is it?"

"Ah right. You've forgotten of course... You discovered that back in Ha... Fuck, Katsudon!"

A nudge from Yuri's elbow makes him loose his balance and he lands on the ice, name-calling his senior. The latter ignores him and answers Victor's question.

"It's a Japanese specialty, a pork cutlet bowl. A caloric bomb."

"If it's your favorite, I want to try it!" Victor exclaims.

"There's a Japanese restaurant that offers it close by," Yurio intervenes.

He gets up, dusts the ice off his pants and resumes:

"Not bad, though not as good as the one Katsudon's mother cooks."

Nasty revenge for the former nudge or way to slip new hints to Victor, Yurio is not sure what drove him to add this last piece of information. Two birds with one stone probably, because his satisfaction to Yuri's unrest is equal to the one Victor's puzzled face gives him. He almost could see the wheels turning while his fellow countryman's brain processes his conclusions.

But the teenager has another idea in mind and does not leave them any time to settle down.

"We should have diner there tonight, all of us. Especially since we won't see each other for a few days."

"You mean you're gonna miss us?" Victor teases.

"Tch! Dream on! I just happen to feel like eating katsudon. Georgi, Mila, you're in, right?"

The two, who where only watching the talk from the corner of their eyes, stare at Yurio, surprised.

"But... we're leaving in two days," Georgi protests. "We should rest."

Behind the Russian-Japanese couple, Yurio is making faces at Georgi and Mila. If is behavior baffles the first, the second understands he has a plan. Woman's instinct, probably.

"Ah, of course," Mila agrees, "it's such a good idea! It'll help us relax, right Georgi?"

"Er... Ok," he surrenders, still lost.

"Amazing!" Victor exclaims.

"Well, Katsudon you don't have a choice, we need a native Japanese to help the old geezer rediscover that."


	12. Lapin (Bunny)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note on the title: don't try to find the bunny in there, this is coming from a French expression that doesn't translate well! To avoid spoiler, I'm giving the full explanation in the foot note.

 

"Wow! Feels just like Japan!"

Excited, Victor sits down on the tatami mat and starts playing with the chopsticks. Yurio grumbles an answer and settles down on the opposite side. He keeps his phone on his knees in silent mode, but keeps glancing at it, thus attracting his senior's curiosity.

"Are you waiting for a call Yuratchka? From this Otabek Yuri mentioned?"

The teenager goes red and sends a laughing Victor to hell. He actually is harassing the said Japanese skater with messages, to make sure he does not weasel out. At the same time, he is keeping Mila and Georgi posted on the situation: if need be, they will drag the uncooperative man to the restaurant.

"We're the first ones, weird," Victor wonders, "it's not that early?"

"Katsudon likes to make you wait."

"Really?"

The Russian champion stares at him, head tilted, index on his cheek. Yurio knows this face well and squares his shoulders, waiting for the questions to come. Victor's bemused expression however disappears and, instead, he asks:

"Georgi and Mila are not the kind to be late though?"

"Oh right... Wait, I'm sending them a message."

Truth be told, they are not supposed to come. Yurio's fake invitation was designed to make Yuri believe in a group diner and put him at ease.

Thus avoiding him staying holed up in his bed.

Yurio curses internally and is about to send another threatening message, when the concerned party enters the restaurant. He is greeted with an "irasshaimase", which he answers to in his native language and Yurio only grabs a few words of the chat.

"Yuri!"

Victor waves to grab his attention. His beaming smile manages to put one on Yuri's face, who approaches and sits down next to Yurio.

"You're late Katsudon!"

"Sorry. I don't see Mila and Georgi."

"Did they answer your text, Yuratchka?" Victor asks.

Yurio fakes looking for a reply on his phone, but does send a message to his partners in crime: "Katsudon showed up". They answer the next second with more thumbs up.

"No way, damn!"

Yurio's interjection startles the couple, who stares at him, waiting for what is coming next.

"Georgi's car's down and he was supposed to drive them both here. They can't make it."

"Too bad indeed," Victor sympathizes.

A call appears a few moments latter and Yurio picks up.

"Yes, Yakov?"

"I never imagined you would call that one day," Mila answers.

"What about my cat?"

"This talk is surreal."

"What?! He escaped? I'm coming right away!"

"Wonderful acting skills, Yuratchka. Come on, leave the two lovebirds alone."

"Of course."

He hangs up. Said lovebirds are staring at him: it is taking all he has not to burst out laughing and pretend being worried.

"Gotta go. My cat got out of the apartment. He's in a corner of the cellar, but no one manages to catch him, he only comes when I'm the one calling.

"Oh, I'm coming with you," Victor offers.

"No! Don't, you're gonna frighten him even more. Besides look, the katsudons are coming up. Eat my share, see you!"

Like a hurricane, Yurio puts his jacket on in one move and rushes out of the restaurant, leaving the bewildered Yuri and Victor behind him. The latter is rather skeptical at the teenager's excuse: this cat is a cutie and crossing the threshold of the front door probably never crossed his mind.

"I'm pretty sure they stood us up."

"Huh?"

Yuri glances half-surprised half-nervous at his amnesic fiancé, who takes a piece of pork cutlet with his chopsticks. He tries the dish and exclaims:

"Vkusno!"

The taste is familiar and comes with a serene feeling, much like his dream on the beach. It is foggy, but Victor is convinced that the two facts are linked to the same setting.

"That's also what you said the first time you ate some."

Victor lifts his head. Yuri is watching him with a look of amused tenderness which makes him miss a heartbeat.  
This guessing game is starting to get on his nerves. He puts his chopsticks down, bends down to Yuri and puts a hand on his.

"Was it your mother's katsudon?"

"Ah... Yes, that's right."

The Japanese man looks away and tries to move back, but Victor strengthens his grip. With his thumb, he strokes the back of Yuri's hand, who suppresses a hiss between his teeth. The gesture of intimate complicity turned back to one of seduction and, at this thought, he is more annoyed than charmed.

"So I met your parents? In Japan?"

"Can't hide anything from you."

It is Victor's turn to be ticked off and he releases his partner. With as much sarcasm as the latter, he replies:

"Still, that's all you've been doing since I woke up."

"I'm only following medical instructions.

"Unless you're hiding behind them."

The mood has turned as icy as the Russian winter and they dig silently into their bowl. Once they are finished, Yuri puts his coat on and declares:

"I'm walking you back, you forgot the way right?"

Victor chooses to ignore the sarcasm and follows him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo about this infamous "lapin", which is a "bunny" in English.
> 
> In French, to say that someone stood you up, you can use the idiom "poser un lapin", which literally would translate into "laying down a bunny". So no furry friend in this chapter lol!


	13. Maison (Home)

 

Since the evening before, Victor's anger has not gone away, to the point of barely sleeping a wink. In all his life - at least the part he remembers - nobody has ever infuriated him like Yuri. And he has an unwavering feeling that it is not a first.

Having a sunny disposition, Victor takes everything and everyone with a smile. But the latter is often a facade to prevent the Other from invading his space and intimate thoughts.

It seems that Yuri has managed to shatter this barricade.

Where, when, how, the Russian champion has no idea, but the result speaks volume about their relationship. It means he felt safe enough to show his weaknesses.

The talk at the restaurant has thus decided him to find answers at any cost, and it means first getting his personal belongings back: cell phone and keys to his apartment. However he has no idea where Yakov has hidden them and searching secretly happens to be challenging.

Which is why Yurio catches him hand in a drawer.

"You looking for something?"

"Ah, well..."

From his kid-caught-red-handed face, the teenager understands. He did not manage to get any information on what happened at the restaurant, but seeing his senior's mood, he figured out that the date was not a romantic one.

He does not answer and gets out of the room, leaving a puzzled Victor behind. An hour later though, the young man barges in the room of the latter without bothering to knock. He throws a box on the bed and says:

"Yakov and I are leaving for the airport. Bye!"

Then, without adding anything, he leaves the place as fast as he had invaded it.

Heart racing, Victor opens the box and suppresses a cry of joy in front of its content, for fear of drawing Lilia's attention since she stayed behind. He did gather that the teenager would willingly give him all the details of his lost memories, but a loyalty to Yakov is holding him back. This gift is his way of coping with his conscience and the feelings - that he will never admit - the two men inspires him.

With this thought, Victor smiles at the screen of his phone, but curses when he finds out it is discharged. Obviously, several weeks in the back of a cupboard would put an end to any battery. He plugs it in and grabs his keys. A glance at his watch tells him it is eight P.M. and Lilia must already be getting ready for the night - luckily, she goes to bed early.

Silently, he sneaks into the corridor, then the entrance and puts on his coat. He almost jumps from a noise coming from the living room, but a "meow" reassures him.

He closes the door of the apartment with a delicate touch he has never put into this gesture before, then rushes before being caught.

When he arrives at the foot of his building, Victor is surprised to see light coming out of his apartment. Curious and impatient, he does not wait for the lift, which seems to have decided to play with his nerves, and runs up the stairs.

Facing the front door, he hesitates for a moment. Should he ring the bell since someone is there? But he rules the option out: after all, this is his place. Unable to understand why, his hands shake when he puts the key in the lock.

Victor takes a step into his flat. The place is of course familiar, but he does not feel this heavy loneliness that used to embrace him when he got home. Rather, he is serene.

Bits of change probably explain this feeling: here a plant which existence he does not remember, in the kitchen a raw of colorful spices and many framed photos.

Before he has the time to study the latter, a curly fur ball jumps at him, barking happily.

"Makkachin! How are you old buddy?"

The dog is beyond himself from excitement: his master has come home and he welcomes him loudly.

"Makkachin?" a voice calls from the bathroom. "What's gotten into you?"

Victor freezes. He recognizes this voice of course.

When Yuri appears with his hair wet, a towel around his waist, his glasses fogged up, a word comes to his mind.

"Tadaima."

He has forgotten how he learned this Japanese word meant to greet the other family members when coming back home. However, he knows without a shadow of a doubt that it is not the first time he uses it here, with Yuri.

The latter, on the verge of tears, stares at him, unable to move. Voice shaking with emotion, he answers with the proper term:

"Okaeri."


	14. New Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I know the last chapter finished on a cliffhanger, so here you are!

 

For a moment the two men stare at each other in silence. Finally, Yuri comes to his senses first.

"What are you doing here Victor?"

"I could ask you the same."

The Japanese man rubs his neck and seems to be looking for a suitable answer. Makkachin squeals between his master's legs, seeking attention, but Victor is fully focused on Yuri.

"I'm... I'm looking after your apartment, taking care of Makkachin and your plants while you're away. Kind of house-sitting.

"I don't recall having plants."

"Well, you do now."

"Hmmm..."

Victor takes his coat off, throws it carelessly on the couch and moves toward the photo frames. Yuri grows stiff while he stares at them but refrains from commenting.

The biggest - the one Yurio showed a depressed Yuri a few weeks back - pictures the three residents of the place, shining. On a second one, smaller, the couple poses at the kiss and cry in Barcelona, right after Yuri's world record in the free skate - previously held by his fiancé. On another, they are hugging, a silver medal hanging from Victor's neck, while Yuri's is golden. The Russian man seems far from being bothered, rather he is glowing while planting a kiss on his competitor's cheek.

"House-sitter, eh? How do you explain these pictures then?"

Red all the way to his shoulders, Yuri crosses his arms on his chest: he feels exposed and it has nothing to do with his outfit. Unconsciously, he holds the ring hanging from his neck.

Since he is staying silent, Victor comes closer. With an abrupt hand, he raises Yuri's head.

"So?"

"Well," Yuri answers, averting his gaze, "you were my coach and..."

"Cut the crap!"

The fingers shaking from anger have tightened on Yuri's cheeks and, finally, the latter works up the courage to examine his partner's face. The blue eyes turned into storm. With an equally mad gesture, Yuri sets Victor's arm aside, but does not retreat.

"I want you to tell me everything," Victor orders.

"I want you to remember," Yuri fights back, louder.

"Give me back those two years!" they scream at the same time.

Their mirrored reaction stops their anger in its track. They stare at each other, gaping, round-eyed. Makkachin squeaks, upset by their shouting.

Suddenly, Yuri's shoulders start to shake and a nervous fit of laughter takes over him. Still stunned, Victor stares at him, before getting infected too. Makkachin, puzzled, comes closer to his masters, laughing to tears, and begs for a stroke.

The laughing fit goes on for several minutes - every time one of them begins to calm down, the other starts again - and they end up sitting on the floor, breathless, the dog in the middle, licking their cheeks.

When, at last, they catch their breath back, Yuri breaks the silence first.

"Why did your subconscious chose to forget precisely those two years? I know I'm being pathetic, but I can't help being mad at you."

This time, he bursts into tears.

"I feel so guilty," he sobs. "For this, and the exhaustion that led to your accident. You were right, I hid away behind the doctors to escape, so you wouldn't see my petty side. What if you remembered the accident and resent me? I wouldn't be able to bear it."

"Yuri..."

Lost, Victor does not know how to react: he was never very good at comforting a crying person. He feels like he already told that to Yuri once.

"Did we use to fight all the time like this?"

The Japanese man wipes his tears away with a hand and shakes his head.

"Occasionally, like any couple. But we were... I was happy."

"Judging by these pictures, so was I, right?"

"I hope you were."

"You know, I have flashes sometimes. A beach. Your hand on my cheek. This ring on my finger."

He takes a break in his speech and stares at said ring, then bluntly declares:

"Give it back."

Once again, Yuri holds the jewel in his hand, then shakes his head. 

"Not yet. Not if you don't know what it means anymore."

Victor frowns, but does not insist. One step at a time.

"Tomorrow I'll get back my stuff at Yakov's."

Yuri freezes, stares at the Russian man for a second, then avert his gaze.

"Oh, right. I... yes, of course, this is your place after all and you must miss Makkachin. I'm going to pack my things," he concludes, getting up.

He is stopped in his track when Victor grabs his arm.

"Don't be silly, it's your place too. Stay. Please."

His chest tight, Yuri is too moved to answer and just nods.


	15. Otabek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a few chapters from the point of view of Chris/Phichit (and the others) before this one, go to the following parts of "Intoxicated" :
> 
> Chapter 22: http://archiveofourown.org/works/9755312/chapters/22561307  
> Chapter 23: http://archiveofourown.org/works/9755312/chapters/22593929  
> Chapter 24: http://archiveofourown.org/works/9755312/chapters/22626734
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter 6 of "Welcome to the Madness" takes place at the same time:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10650528/chapters/24105033

 

Now that Victor has moved back, the situation is even weirder and more awkward than the day he showed up in Hasetsu. At the time, strangers to each other, the Russian man had used pushy seduction techniques with no subtlety whatsoever. To the point of making Yuri uneasy and raising questions about his goal and sincerity.

At the moment, they have no idea how to behave with each other. Not really strangers, not exactly lovers, searching for an intimacy they cannot assess anymore. The boundaries between them are unclear.

It is painful and more complex than running away. It results in moves repressed at the last moment, awkward silences, averted gazes.

Since their working relationship is easier to deal with, they did not stop the training. The emotions Yuri pours into his step sequences and postures has gained colors after their nervous breakdown and Victor has no doubt his skating was part of what seduced him the first time.

His belongings back - he could not escape Lilia's icy scolding though -, Victor had been waiting for Yuri to go for a jog before restarting his phone. Both eager and nervous, he turns it on and is assaulted by hundreds of notifications.

Annoyed, he mutes them, ignores messages and social medias, and opens his albums. In front of him are two years of his life, and Yuri is on more than three quarters of the photos. On the ice, in couple or group selfies, in competition, in daily life, on vacation. A stolen kiss and his own radiant face only reinforce what he now knows of their history.

Suddenly, he comes upon a Yuri pole-dancing with Chris. He bursts out laughing and moves to the next picture. He freezes: Yuri is dancing with him during the same banquet. For a moment he feels... alive. Flashes are coming back to him and he has an unwavering conviction that everything started that night. Before his eyes is a Yuri he has not seen since he woke up, relaxed and free. Where is he hiding?

His thinking has gotten this far when he hears the voice of the latter coming from the landing. Another one answers, much louder.

"Yuratchka," he tells the teenager when he crosses the threshold, "why so restless? Upset you only got to the second step of the podium?"

"Shut up! I only left the place to Chris for his last worlds."

"As if you'd ever do your rivals a favor. Wait, his last?"

"He didn't tell you? Chris is retiring."

"Oh."

Focused on his talk with Yurio and the shock of the news, Victor does not notice right away the third newcomer. The latter reaches out to him, his face serious.

"Victor, glad to know you're better."

The Russian champion greets him back and squints, thinking.

"Ah! Otabek Altin! You're the one who turns Yuratchka to red pepper!"

Hearing these words, Otabek freezes, Yuri suppresses a laugh and Yurio gives them a display of this statement.

"Shut the fuck up old geezer! And Katsudon, stop giggling like some stupid kid!"

Yuri dodges a cushion and retreats.

"I'm gonna take a shower, Victor can you prepare some coffee?"

While he complies, he spots Yurio and Otabek whispering restlessly. The teenager probably tries to provide a plausible explanation of what just happened.

"To what do we owe the pleasure, Otabek?" Victor asks, putting down a tray of steaming mugs.

"Holidays. Season's over, I'm here to spend some time with Yura."

"Are the two of you close?"

"It's really a good thing you finally moved out," Yurio intervenes, his cheeks red again, "we need the space."

Victor does not point out how he obviously diverted the conversation, but his raised eyebrows show he is not fooled.

"Because the others are showing up tomorrow, we'll have to make room here and at Yakov's."

Victor's cup stops a centimeter from his lips.

"Come again?"

"Yep. Vacation for everyone. They're all coming to visit the old geezer and the Katsudon."

"Everyone?" a bewildered Victor asks.

Yurio takes his phone out and scrolls through his messages.

"Chris, Phichit, Leo, Guang-Hong. Ah, actually I got a call!"

He picks up and leaves the room speaking in English, probably to one of the said skaters. Victor and Otabek are left alone, Yurio's muffled voice and the noise of the shower echoing in the background. The Kazakh man puts his mug down with a thud on the coffee table and the sound snaps Victor out of his thoughts.

"So," Otabek begins, "are your memories back?"

"Some of them. Bits here and there."

"Ah."

He pauses and, as usual, his serious face does not allow to guess his mind.

"What about Yuri?"

"Sorry?"

"You remember your relationship to Yuri?"

Victor feels that the talk took an uncomfortable turn. He hides behind his usual mask, his Hollywood-star like smile.

"It's complicated."

"It's rather simple: do you still love him or not?"

The straightforward tone of the Kazakh skater unsettles Victor and his smile falters.

He is however relieved from answering thanks to both Yuris coming back bickering.


	16. Phichit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Phichit/Chris point of view before and after this chapter, go to "Intoxicated" chapter 25:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/9755312/chapters/22628960

 

"Yuri!"

The door barely opened, a tornado barges into their apartment and pounces on the Japanese man whose face brightens with a delighted smile.

"Phichit!"

A hand still on the doorknob, Victor watches the two friends, a bit unsettled by their exuberant reunion. He recognizes the newcomer: the Thai skater from the China cup video.

Victor turns back to the landing where a group gets out of the elevator, well after Phichit who preferred to run up the stairs. Anyway there was no room left in the cabin: five men and a few suitcases, it was a already a miracle that the antique did not break down.

"Victor!"

Chris is the first out and hugs him. The Swiss man's friendly presence is comforting and Victor hugs him back in earnest.

"So, I've heard you're retiring from competition?"

"That's right, vieux frère, you've got to know when to stop, right?"

However Chris omits to specify that the accident of his rival and best friend was the extra hard blow. Following this event, he decided to end the season, giving his all to retire on a gold medal.

"Leo! Guang-Hong! Photo!"

Yuri barely has the time to catch his breath that he is surrounded by the two young skaters and Phichit, who takes a set of selfies. The entrance of the apartment is cheerfully noisy, English with accents of the whole world can be heard, a real Y.M.C.A. Victor has always liked this international atmosphere and feels like a duck to water.

At least until he makes eye contact with the impassive Otabek and their talk of the day before comes to his mind.

He turns away and leads Chris to the living room, arm in arm, while the rest of the group follows suit. Yuri rushes to the kitchen to prepare coffee and tea, happily chatting with Phichit who gives him a hand. Yurio drops into an armchair, Otabek takes its armrest.

Victor looks around the living-room and notes that they will not have enough seats with just the couch and the two armchairs. In fact, he is not used to have that many guests - or even any at all. His life is dedicated to skating and his dog.

At least it was, before Yuri apparently changed that.

Leo and Guang-Hong are not complicating things and just sit down on the carpet, in deep conversation with Otabek. The three of them had been training together in Canada and the States at times, and they bonded there. By extension, Yurio is included in their talk, leaving Chris to keep Victor company.

The latter lets himself fall on the couch next to his friend and sighs.

"Tired?" the Swiss man asks. 

"No, it's just so lively all of a sudden. I wasn't expecting this."

"You can thank Yurio and Phichit, they are the one organizing."

"Really?"

"Hm-hm, they've been plotting behind your back for weeks."

At this very instant, Yuri and Phichit put trays down on the coffee table and a sudden cacophony of "pass me the sugar", "I'll take some green tea" and "you've got milk for the coffee?" begins. Phichit beats Yuri to the second armchair, thus leaving the last free spot on the couch, next to Victor. The Japanese man hesitates a moment at the closeness, then shrugs and settles down.

"Let's get down to business guys," Phichit intervenes, "who stays where? I'm taking here, I want to spend as much time as possible with Yuri!"

"And I with Victor," Chris adds.

"Oh, no fair!" Guang-Hong protests.

"Tch! You mean you don't wanna come with us?" 

Yurio's teasing expression contradicts his words.

"I'm staying with Guang-Hong either way," Leo concludes. "And it will give us the opportunity to chat with Otabek, right?"

A question bothers Victor however.

"Um, by the way, does Yakov know about this?"

"Yes, we told him last night."

At Yurio's answer, Victor almost spits his coffee out, then roars with laughter. He can picture the face his coach made just fine. 

"Perfect!" Phichit says, hyped up. "I can't wait to discover Saint-Petersburg! I'm gonna take loads of pictures!"

 

Once back to a smaller committee, Phichit grabs his suitcase with a hand, Yuri with the other and asks: 

"Show us the guest room."

However here is the thing: right now it is occupied by Yuri. Not that a cohabitation with his best friend bothers him - they used to be roommates - but where would Chris sleep then?

"What do I hear Yuri? You sleep in separate rooms?"

The Swiss man's suggestive question leads the couple to blush and avoid each other's gaze.

"Well..." Yuri begins. "The situation is still vague and..."

"And nothing!" Phichit protests. "I love you but you talk in your sleep and keep all the cover to yourself!"

The comment has a familiar touch for Victor and he refrains from approving. He feels that some nights he indeed ended butt naked. He is however annoyed that Phichit knows so much about Yuri.

The Thai skater releases his best friend and grabs Chris' arm instead.

"I'm sleeping with Chris, so this room is full."

The manoeuvre is obvious - at least for the two members of the conspiracy "reuniting Victor and Yuri" - but the Japanese man dodges in his own way.

"I'm taking the couch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation note:
> 
> "Vieux frère" = "old buddy"


	17. Questions

 

"So, in the end, Yuri decided to sleep on the couch," Phichit concludes.

On his phone screen, Yurio rolls his eyes. If his hands were not full - one from his phone, the other from his cat - he would have face palmed in dismay.

"It's not from lack of being suggestive," Chris intervenes, moving closer to Phichit to get in camera range. 

"These two are equally stupid," Yurio complains. "I had some hope when Victor moved back, but it's not getting anywhere."

Phichit puts an arm around Chris' shoulders, makes a victory sign and flashes his contagious smile to the Russian young man.

"We got this under control! Tomorrow we're taking them separately eye to eye. There's no way they can resist our duo!"

Yurio groans to hide his fun.

"Perfect, pump them for information. They probably need a confidant and it's not my strong point."

A muffled giggle on the right of the teenager earns an annoyed glance. Otabek's hilarity does not cool off though and the call ends on a true fit of laughter.

 

After a night on the couch, Yuri gets up with his back and neck sore: he slept so badly that he is the first one up. He stretches, runs a hand in his messy hair and heads for the coffee machine.

"Yuri!"

Phichit's voice startles him and he almost drops his cup.

"It's unusual for you to wake up before me," his friend notes. "In Detroit I always had to drag you out of bed."

Yuri smiles, feeling nostalgic for their years of being roommates and this breakfast just the two of them is comforting.

"But it's perfect," Phichit resumes, "I don't have the patience to wait for the others, I totally want to take pictures of the churches and palaces. Take me where the tsar was murdered? And Raspoutine too? Such a steamy past!"

"You don't want to visit with Victor? He grew up here and knows the city far better than me."

"Nope. I want to spend time with just you."

 

When Victor wakes up, the smell of coffee and toasts makes him get out of his covers. Makkachin greets him with a loud yawn, shakes his head - sending his long hears flying - and follows his master, trotting.

The Russian champion pauses when he discovers his Swiss friend in the kitchen instead of Yuri. Like some feeling something is not in its rightful place.

"Bonjour, Victor," Chris greets him in French. 

He offers a steamy cup that Victor accepts with a thank you in the same language. They both sit down around the table.

"So, what's the status with Yuri?" Chris attacks right away.

Victor takes a sip to delay his answer and regrets it straight away when he burns his tongue. He turns to his friend, shoots his facade smile and opens his mouth to answer with a vague excuse, but Chris beats him to it:

"It won't work on me."

His mouth opened, Victor pauses, his smile fades. He reopens his mouth, closes it, three times, runs a hand in his hair, then his face, searching for a safe reply, but ends up surrendering.

"I'm not really sure to be honest."

An elbow on the table, his chin in his hand, Chris considers his friend's lost face.

"Please tell me you're not slow to the point of not understanding you're a couple?"

"No, of course. But I still have so many blanks to fill and he suffers from what I forgot."

"Did you discuss what you want to do from now on? Are you at least trying to rebuild yourselves?"

"Discuss, huh?"

Again, Victor runs a weary hand on his face and sighs.

"It never was my strong suit, I guess. And it seems Yuri is not any better on that field."

"But you, what do you want? What do you feel for him?"

"Did you spread the word between you?!" Victor exclaims, irritated.

"You have no idea."

His answer erases Victor's anger right away and he bursts out laughing.

"Right, I had a feeling you were plotting behind us. You all want us to patch things up that bad?"

"I can only speak for myself," Chris answers, shrugging, "but yes. You never shone more than when Yuri was by your side, I believe it's worth fighting for the two of you."


	18. Roses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To read what Phichit and Chris are up to at this time, go to chapter 26 of "Intoxicated":  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/9755312/chapters/22656173
> 
> Chapter 7 of "Welcome to the Madness" takes place at the same time as this one and the two before:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10650528/chapters/24148485

 

The whole day Phichit had dragged Yuri around Saint-Petersburg, his excitement contagious. The Japanese man had not relaxed like this since Victor's accident and for a few hours he just went with the flow of his best friend's crazy energy.

Between a church and a palace, Phichit still managed to collect Yuri's confidences ; while cruising the canals, the Thai skater pushed him to discuss his feelings with Victor ; between two rooms of the Ermitage museum, he provided Yuri with some serious romance coaching sessions. The latter was at a loss, his former roommate was hard to follow.

When the evening begins, dead beat, Yuri wonders how Phichit can still have any energy left to meet Chris in a bar.

"You are going home, you're on a mission!" the Thai man declared before leaving him at the subway station.

Pumped up by his friend's intervention, Yuri nods and walks firmly toward his neighborhood. However a shop draws his attention and he decides to take a detour.

 

"It's gonna be alright, vieux frère."

That is what Chris promised him before disappearing for the evening, leaving some privacy to the Russian-Japanese couple.

However, Victor feels more nervous than for a first date. Unable to stay still, he gets up, moves toward the kitchen, Makkachin tailing him. He changes his mind just as suddenly and turns around, barely avoiding his dog's paw, who does not understand his master's behavior anymore.

The sound of keys in the lock startles Victor. He rushes to the couch, grabs a random magazine and pretends to focus on it.  
Yuri comes in, says an automatic "tadaima". Victor hears him putting his keys down in the entrance, taking his coat off. He glances over the magazine, but his gaze comes quickly back to it when Yuri appears into the room.

The latter approaches shyly, then stands in front of Victor, still pretending to be lost in his reading.

"Hum... You can read Japanese now?"

The Russian champion needs a few moments to understand what he is referring to, then realizes that the article supposed to fascinate him is made of indecipherable kanjis.

His cover blown, Victor puts the magazine down on his knees and raises a sheepish gaze to Yuri. The latter is obviously repressing a laughter and they both giggle.

"You had to go through questioning too?" Victor asks.

"Don't mention it! On top of that he dragged me through the whole town, my legs are killing me."

"Good thing we're on holidays then," Victor retorts with a smile.

The situation is so surreal that it turns out to be funny and it helps them relax. They stare silently at each other for a moment, until Victor notices that his partner keeps his hands behind his back.

"What are you hiding?"

Yuri blushes, wiggles, suddenly hesitant.

"Ah, well..."

He then reveals a bunch of flowers: blue roses. The thoughtfulness makes Victor's heart race and, after a pause, he whispers with a trembling voice:

"They're beautiful. My favorite."

"I know"

Without adding anything, Victor accepts the gift, his hands shaking. He goes to the kitchen to place them in a vase and, in the emotional silence, every sound resonates. He puts the flowers down gently on the coffee table and turns to Yuri who has not moved.

"I have a favor to ask you," Victor says.

Yuri nods and waits for what comes next.

"Help me remember."

"How?"

"Behave like you used to."

"It's... it's impossible," Yuri answers, turning his head away.

"Try. Talk to me like you used to. Touch me like you used to. Don't hold your gestures back. Sleep with me. Give me a chance to remember us."

Hearing these words, Yuri stares at his fiancé on the verge of tears. He puts a soft hand on his cheek and Victor closes his eyes, surrendering to the touch like in his dream on Hasetsu's beach. Yuri's mouth brushes his and kisses him gently.

When they move away, Victor reopens his eyes. They devour each other with teary expressions.

Finally, Yuri whispers:

"I promise to try."


	19. Stammi Vicino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a Chris/Phichit point of view that happens right before this, go to chapter 27 of "Intoxicated":  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/9755312/chapters/22677830
> 
> "Welcome to the Madness" chapter 8 takes place right before too:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10650528/chapters/24213960

 

When Chris wakes up, Victor's peaceful laugh makes him smile with relief. In the kitchen, hair messy and cheeks raspy, Victor and Yuri talk softly, with a serenity they had not shown for months. Lost in each other, they do not notice the Swiss man's arrival. Yuri reaches to his partner to lay a kiss on his jaw.

"Ahem."

The couple jumps, turns around, but does not move away.

"Oh, salut Chris."

"Did you sleep well Victor? Or was the night rather short?"

The lewd glint in Chris' green eyes does not leave any doubt on the hint. Victor raises his eyebrows in connivence, his face shining. Yuri, on the other hand, turns red down to his nape. He stares at the bottom of his cup of coffee as if he was trying to read his future.

However, he raises his head suddenly at the snap of a shutter.

"Phichit!"

The latter, hamster-patterned phone in hand, captures the moment with a round of photos, smiling happily.

"Hashtag love night, hashtag..."

"Phichit!" Yuri protests again.

He chases after his laughing friend through the apartment to keep him from indulging into his main vice: sharing juicy pictures on Instagram. Excited by the commotion, Makkachin jumps around them, barking cheerfully. Victor and Chris can hardly calm down their fit of laughter.

At this moment of simple happiness, the Russian champion understands that Yuri brought more colors to his life than all the years before they met.

Last night, first shy, Yuri's gestures turned greedy. Victor had let his lover lead and regained familiar feelings, which had excited as well as soothed him. Memories of other nights with Yuri had then come back to him in fragments.

However the latter still refuses to give him back his ring. Or even the tiniest bit of explanation on this matter. A master piece of the puzzle is still missing.

"You not ashamed to behave like kids at your age?" Yurio - who crashed the door, for a change - suddenly intervenes. "We heard you two floors from here!"

"Oops," a not so sorry Victor answers, "good thing the lady under his half deaf."

"Tch! Deal with it if the other neighbors complain!"

The teenager nags, but he exchanges a satisfied glance with Chris who answers with a wink. Around him, Otabek, Leo and Guang-Hong greet the others and the sound volume does not really get any better.

 

"Where are you taking me Yuri?"

"Surprise."

After the lively breakfast with their friends, Yuri had led Victor outside. The streets are quiet on this Sunday morning of spring and the route could not be any more familiar. And for good reason: their steps take them to the ice rink.

"I thought Yakov was also on vacation? He's not on a trip with Lilia?"

"He is, but Yurio managed to get the key."

At this hour, the facility is closed for the public and only the athletes of the Russian team can access it.

They step into the quiet building, hand in hand. In the locker room, Yuri does not unlock only his locker, but also Victor's.

"Yuri?"

"Here you go. But no jumps okay?"

The champion feels like he has not touched his golden-bladed skates for ages and when he puts them on he is speechless from the emotion. He meets Yuri who is putting a CD in a portable stereo.

When he sets his feet on the ice, Victor must suppress the urge to go into a serie of joyful jumps: he feels like he has just found back a part of himself. However, he reasonably settles for a warm-up while Yuri does the same.

They take a break to drink and Yuri seems suddenly anxious. His mood swings never fail to surprise and intrigue the Russian skater.

"So, what did you prepare?"

"Oh, um... Well..."

The Japanese man closes his eyes, breathes deeply to settle down, then stares straight at his partner's eyes.

"I've never been very good at expressing myself with words. So I hope this will jog your memory."

He presses the play button and glides to the center of the rink before he can change his mind.

The first notes of a familiar aria resound.

Stammi vicino, non te ne andare : stay close to me, don't leave.

Mesmerized, Victor stares at Yuri, skating his own program with a grace and a despair that stabs his guts.

Before even realizing what he is doing, Victor has reached him. The solitary torment turns into a dance of hope for two. The lifts come naturally to Victor, Yuri's caresses touch also his heart, his soft gazes cause an emotion that suffocates him.

When the last notes resound, they are kneeling on the ice, hugging, in tears.

"Stammi vicino..." Yuri whispers. "I'm begging you."

Victor nods and answers with a kiss.


	20. Trouvaille (An idea)

 

Something is still bugging Phichit. He watches silently his best friend with Victor and many intimate gestures show that their relationship got better: their hands brushing, knowing glances, goofy smiles. Everything could thus be well that ends well.

Except Yuri is still wearing his fiancé's ring on a chain. Meaning said fiancé still does not remember their engagement, let alone the condition - stated by him to boot - to get to the next level. The latter having been fulfilled just before the accident, they should logically already have sent the invitations.

Long story short, there is improvement, but the situation is not back to normal yet. Which means the work of the "reunite the senile-depressive couple" alliance (copyright Yuri Plisetsky) is not over. Phichit will not find any rest until he proposes an embarrassing toast - for Yuri, he has documented files - at their wedding.

He wracks his brain, looking for their next move, while said couple chats with Chris over breakfast.

"Ah!" he suddenly exclaims.

His companions jump, then stare at him.

"Phichit?" Yuri asks.

"Nothing, nothing, I need to make a call, coming back!"

Chris, who was watching him, squinting, follows him with his eyes, then gets up too.

"I'm coming back. I need to check on something."

Victor and Yuri are too busy giving the jam to each other with sweet talk, to wonder about their guests' behavior. Chris gets to Phichit just when Yurio picks up.

"I have an idea!" the Thai man declares straight away.

"Fuck, Phichit! It's not even nine!"

His hair a mess, his gaze unfocused, the teenager obviously got his sleep interrupted. Of course, four young men in an apartment of their own, there is no way they go to bed early.

"Listen to this, I've got the perfect plan!"

"Perfect for what?"

"For them to get married of course!"

"Hitting the old geezer on his head to put his neurons back in place? I've already thought about it, you bet."

An amused grunt behind Yurio and Otabek appears on the screen too, a shadow of a beard on his jaw.

"Hi guys. What's the rush?"

"It seems Phichit has a plan," Chris explains.

"Spit it out," Yurio complains, scratching his head.

"Let's take them to Barcelona."

The three other men freeze, Yurio's hand still on his head, Otabek unreadable, while Chris stares at Phichit with a cunning smile.

"This might be interesting," the Swiss skater concludes.

 

There is an advantage to planning a trip behind the back of international skaters: their passports are always valid and within reach. Indeed Phichit has no problem finding them, while Chris is keeping the couple busy outside. He uses them to apply for visas and plane tickets - Victor will have to settle for economy class for once. Take off in two days.

 

When the whole group barges into their place, Victor and Yuri do not have the time to understand what hits them. Especially since Yurio, Otabek, Guang-Hong and Leo are unusually early: it is barely seven. The Japanese man himself is only up because his best friend dragged everyone out of bed.

"Leaving so soon?"

As he stares at the suitcases of the other skaters, he spots an anomaly: Yurio carries one to.

"Yep, but not alone," the latter answers. "Let's get started guys!"

Hearing these words, the group invades the place, dragging Yuri, then Victor to their room, all in a cheery mess.

"But, wait!"

Victor is surprised, but very entertained by the turmoil. His partner however is at a loss.

Yurio and Phichit each grab a suitcase in a wardrobe and open them on the bed.

"Right! Prepare clothes for a few days and don't forget the swimsuit." the teenager orders.

"I... You... Wait, what?" Yuri stammers, overwhelmed by the situation.

Victor jumps up and down from excitment, with his heart-shaped smile, and empties his wardrobe with enthusiasm. A shirt lands on Yuri's head.

"Wow! Surprise holidays, amazing!"


	21. Ultime étape (Final step)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suppose you get it from the context, but I'll translate anyway:  
> "Le vol à destination de Barcelone" = "The flight leaving for Barcelona"

 

Not leaving Yuri any time to recover, the plotters had dragged the Russian-Japanese couple into a taxi for the airport. In the departure hall, Victor is overexcited: he knows the place by heart, but the last time he had walked down there with as much enthusiasm might go back to his first trip to Hasetsu.

"Where are you taking us?"

"If we tell you it won't be a surprise anymore," Phichit answers.

He winks to the Russian champion, then takes a selfie with Yuri, still stunned. The latter protests, but the picture is already online, tagged with #surprisetrip #cupidmission #skaterpower and other far-fetched words of his own. The Japanese gives up and glances at his fiancé: his lagoon eyes are sparkling and his heart-shaped smile genuine. Since his accident Yuri had not seen him wearing such a happy expression and, for that alone, he decides to go with the flow of the group's energy.

His hand reaches to Victor's and he entangles their fingers. The Russian man turns to him and brushes his lips to his cheeks.

"Seriously, you're gross," Yurio grunts, wincing.

"Yet you've been complaining for weeks that they're too distant," Otabek notes, laconic.

The teenager grumbles a vague answer: the Kazakh skater is really the only one able to make such comment without undergoing a salve of swearing in retaliation.

 

Their friends had kept the secret to the end and Yuri had only discovered the destination of their flight when boarding: Zurich. Victor had then started to elaborate, convinced Chris was inviting them to his cabin in the Alps. Nobody had denied nor confirmed.

It was not until after landing, when their steps had led them to the connecting flights, that the couple had understood that Switzerland was not the end of their journey.

"Le vol à destination de Barcelone..."

"Ah!" Chris exclaims at the French announcement. "That's ours."

"Barcelona? Did I get it right?" Victor asks him.

He gets up half dancing and follows Yurio's lead who seems to be in charge of operations despite his young age.

Yuri, on the other hand, is petrified. He does not know if this prospect rejoices or terrifies him. The Spanish city is a strong emotional place for him: at the idea that Victor does not remember what they shared there - the good and the bad - a bowling ball drops in his stomach. He closes his eyes and suppresses a nausea from anxiety.

A hand on his shoulder suddenly drags him out of his negative thoughts. He turns his head and is surprised to find Chris by his side.

"It's gonna be fine, Yuri. We'll be there."

A Thai tornado surrounds him from the other side and puts an arm around his shoulders.

"Of course! No problem! Relax and let us take care of everything."

"Oi, old men!" Yurio complains. "Move!"

"I thought I was the old man?" Victor intervenes.

The teenager shrugs.

"They're barely better on a senile scale."

"That's right, from a small kitten's point of view, we're so much more mature."

Said kitten ruffles his fur and both Russian bicker like two brothers. The scene manages to lift a bit of the weight on Yuri's stomach.

"See?" Chris whispers in his ear. "Everything is gonna be okay. Trust us."

The Japanese man nods, grateful, and lets his best friend and Victor's lead him.


	22. Vodka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the Madness" chapter 9 takes place at the same time as this chapter and the two next ones:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10650528/chapters/24303735

 

After a day of travel, night has already fallen when the skaters arrive at the hotel. It is familiar for some of them: they stayed there during the Grand Prix Finale a year and a half sooner.

Nervous, Yuri cannot suppress frequent glances at Victor, searching for a reaction, a sign that his fiancé remembers - even just a little - what they experienced here. However the latter is cheerfully chatting with Leo and Guang-Hong and does not seem affected by the place.

"Your access card, sir."

Yuri jumps when the receptionist gives it to him, then babbles a thank you. He tries to grab the card, which slips out of his hands and he bends over to pick it up, apologizing and blushing from embarassment.

Phichit has not missed anything from the scene and draws Chris' attention to the Japanese man's state of anxiety. They exchange a knowing look and Phichit comes closer to Yuri.

"What about a drink after dropping the suitcases?"

"Great idea," Chris approves. "There's a nice club not far, great mood."

"I'm in!"

Hyped up, Victor has raised his hand before rushing to the elevator. He stops in front of the opening doors, seems to have a sudden epiphany, and turns back to the group.

"Yuri! You have the access card right?"

"Ah, that's right. About tonight," he tells Phichit while walking toward Victor, "I feel a bit off and..."

"Precisely! Nothing beats a little alcohol to get you to relax."

"Uh, no, I avoid drinking since..."

"Don't try to be reasonable, Yuri," Chris intervenes, "you're on holidays after all!" 

"But Yurio is underaged and..."

"No worries Katsudon, I'm not gonna hang out with old geezers, we young people have our own plans."

"How cute," Victor teases, only getting a single scornful "tch".

 

Yuri does try to protest again, but Phichit and Chris drag him with an expression that says they will not take no for an answer despite their smile. The four skaters thus end up in a night-club, where they occupy a booth that gives them a little privacy despite the music and crowded dance floor.

"Vodka!" Phichit declares.

"No thanks," Yuri protests, "I'll stick to something lighter."

Chris puts an arm around his shoulders and leans to his ear.

"Let us handle the program, okay?"

Victor, too overexcited before to pay attention to his surroundings, lays his eyes on them. He frowns, annoyed by their proximity, but dismisses the feeling: after all, it is Chris, he always was the tactile kind.

This impromptu trip puzzles him anyway. He knows the 2016 finale was held in Barcelona and the memory of Yuri's qualification came back to him in the last weeks. Logically they therefore came here together. Which leads him to guess that their friends are trying to jog his memory, the main question still remaining: about what? From Yuri's level of restlessness, it seems to be an important topic.

The bottle of vodka arrives and Phichit pours a generous swig to the Japanese man, then puts the glass in his hands. After a few student parties in Detroit, he does not know any better way to release his friend's inhibitions. Chris sure is aware of it too, he is not about to forget their pole-dancing session in Sochi.

"Kanpai!" Phichit says cheerfully. "That's how you say it in Japan right?"

With a full glass in his hand, the courtesy of his country does not really allow Yuri to refuse to drink anymore. He takes a sip and the liquor warms his throats and chest.

 

After a few glasses - Chris has poured several more and it would be rude to turn them down - Yuri's sight is getting cloudy and he is suddenly hot. And has an unstoppable need to move. He gets up and grabs Phichit's hand.

"Let's dance!"

The Thai skater obeys willingly and follows his friend, laughing. On the dance floor, his shirt unbuttoned, his hair messy, Yuri sways his hips facing a Phichit that is even more hyped than usual. Gaping, Victor stares at the Japanese man. He does have some vague memories of this banquet in Sochi - and evidence in his phone - but seeing it with his own eyes is something else.

"Incredible, isn't it?"

Reluctantly, Victor tears his eyes away from the dance floor to turn to Chris.

"Was this your plan?"

"Hmmm, the goal was to have him relax a bit. It seems it succeeded. Maybe even too much?"

Yuri has ripped his shirt off and sensually dances much too close to Phichit. It is not annoyance anymore that takes over Victor, but jealousy, fueled by the alcohol.

He drinks what's left of his glass straight, puts it down with a thud and gets up, unsteady. He heads toward the two friends, stands behind Yuri and slips his arms around him.

"Sorry Phichit, but off the ice I claim an exclusive right over his Eros."


	23. Wow amazing!

 

Without leaving Phichit any time to react, Victor grabs Yuri's jacket with one hand, drags the disheveled Japanese man with the other and leaves the place. His partner protests in a confused voice, but, given his state, is unable to resist the Russian man's resolved grip. On the porch of the night-club, Victor throws Yuri's jacket on his bare shoulders: they might be in Barcelona, evenings are still chilly. And the operation is not as complicated as trying to put his shirt back on.

Still in a daze, Victor drags Yuri randomly in the streets of Barcelona. The Japanese man follows him with unsteady steps.

"Victor."

The latter keeps moving forward without looking back.

"Victor!" Yuri repeats, louder.

As an answer he glances over his shoulder, but does not slow down.

"Victor, that hurts."

The comment finally stops their course. Victor then releases him and stares, sheepish.

"Sorry."

Yuri smiles widely, looking like a fool - the result of the ethylic impregnation - and his outfit hides nothing from his throat to his hips. The combination of the two leads Victor to swallow and button the jacket up to the top.

"I'm hot," the Japanese skater complains while throwing his arms around his fiancé's neck.

"You can't walk around topless, we're in a public place."

The drunkard grumbles an inarticulate answer and nibbles Victor's earlobe, who suppresses a cry of surprise. Drunk Yuri turns into a demon and the torture is unbearable. Victor pushes him away.

"We'll take a walk to sober you up, okay?"

He avoids an octopus hug, takes firmly his arm to support him and moves on without letting him continue his attacks.

 

Their steps lead them into the touristic streets of Barcelona, lively even at night. Victor came several times in the Spanish city and does not know if the memories coming to him are connected to his past stay here with Yuri.

The latter lets Victor guide him, seemingly in a silent state of stupor.

Suddenly, he stops in front of the Casa Battló designed by Gaudí. Surprised, Victor also raises his eyes on the well-known building. Without a word, Yuri frees his arm and drops on a bench opposite the monument.

"That's where I lost this damned bag of nuts. You annoyed for an hour to find it back."

Victor stares with round eyes. What was this - precisely - nut story about?

Yuri continues his drunkard speech along the same line.

"See, the tiniest detail of our past gets by you. Fuck when I think of how you forgot that I crushed your free program record right here. All with a goddamn love declaration on the ice!"

This time the Russian man's jaw is not far from falling down. He is however careful not to interrupt his partner, who seldom opens himself this way and gives him so much informations. Besides, he is speechless.

"But the worst, for fuck's sake, the worst is that you forgot this!"

Yuri extends his right hand in front of him, with an open palm. His arm sways and he squints to focus - unsuccessfully - on the jewel on his ring finger.

"You're the one who announced to everyone that these are engagement rings and that we'll get married after I win gold! There you go, it's done. And you don't even remember. Shit."

A wave of contradictory feelings falls upon Victor and tears are close. As an answer, he simply whispers:

"Wow. Amazing."

Stunned, he does not know what to add, but Yuri does not leave him the time anyway. Far from sobering up, his habit of undressing under the effect of alcohol is coming back.

"Right Yuri, let's go back to the hotel, okay?"

 

The door of the room barely closed, a famished Yuri pounces on Victor's mouth. Finally in private, the Russian man answers eagerly to the hard kiss and his hands get rid of his partner's jacket.

The latter grabs with both hands the lapels of Victor's coat and leads him firmly to the bed. He drops on it, bringing his fiancé over him in the fall.

Yuri's hands and mouth constantly move. Slower and slower. Before stopping. His breathing slows down and before even taking Victor's coat off he is in deep sleep. 

"Seriously?!" the latter complains, frustrated.

A drunk Yuri is both a blessing and a curse.


	24. xoxo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To know what happens to Chris/Phichit before this chapter, go to "Intoxicated" chapter 28:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/9755312/chapters/22702793

 

When Yuri awakens, he has the sharp feeling that a buddhist monk is playing a gong under his skull. He grunts, gets up on one elbow and looks for his glasses with his hand. In spite of the correcting lenses, his gaze can hardly focus around him.

The hotel room is silent and, by his side, the bed empty.

"Victor?"

The sound of his own voice causes him to whine from the pain. He gets up with some difficulty and moves in search of paracetamol.

The events of the previous night are blurry and fragmented. Roughly, he remembers everything up to the third glass of vodka, after it gets tricky. His only certainty - from the look of his hangover - being that he did not stop at that.

"I must have put on a show again," he thinks, wincing, mortified in advance.

He sighs, takes a quick shower to try to wake up, then sits back on the bed. He grabs his phone to check if Victor has left any message. The time displays eleven o'clock: not surprising the Russian man is already up.

On his voice mail, Yuri finds a message from Phichit:

"Hi Yuri! I hope the night went on well and Victor isn't upset. He didn't seem to like our dance - he laughs, obviously not repenting. I didn't have time to speak with him this morning, he dashed out at full speed before the end of our breakfast. We're in town if you want to join us, but I guess your beloved will kidnap you."

Over his listening, Yuri's face crumbled, turning from white to blue: their dance? Victor upset? And who disappeared God only knows where?

His forehead sweating, he looks over his text messages and must gather all his nerves to open the one Victor sent more than an hour before.

It is only composed of one line: "xoxo". And a picture.

The row of a church adorned with rosette and colonnades.

Not a church actually: Barcelona Cathedral. A place he will never forget, where they exchanged their rings the day before the finale.

Tears fall on his screen. Gaze blurred and hands shaking, he puts on his wrinkled clothes from the previous day and rushes out of the room.

 

When Yuri barges into the church with as much discretion as an elephant, the sound of his strides resounds and all gazes converge on him. Breathless, his hair a mess and shirt buttoned the wrong way, he offers a surprising show in this place of contemplation. Luckily for him there are not too many people on this midweek lunch time, but - for once - he could not care less what strangers might think about him.

He rushes to the place shown by the photo and in the process attracts a few nasty looks that he does not even notice.

Victor is here, sitting against the wall, and has thus been for at least two hours. Yuri's conspicuous entrance leads him to raise his head and his face brightens. He picks up something next to him, gets up while hiding it behind his back and turns to the Japanese man.

The latter tries to catch his breath and recover his voice, and Victor gives him the time to come around. After a few moments, Yuri manages to speak.

"You... you remembered?"

"Not all of it. Let's say your speech yesterday helped and Yurio confirmed a feeling."

"My speech?" Yuri asks, lost.

"You forgot? And I'm the amnesic one?"

The Japanese man blushes, embarrassed, but a soft laugh from Victor reassures him.

"When you drink, you're out of control. But also incredibly seductive and honest."

The red spreads a bit more on Yuri's face. Victor keeps quiet, suddenly nervous. This realization gives a bit of confidence back to Yuri, who teases his partner.

"It's your turn to be all secretive?"

"Ah... yes, that's right."

He reveals a simple sunflower.

"I... I still don't remember everything. Maybe some memories will never come back to me. But I'm sure of one thing: even if I forgot you a hundred times I would fall in love over and over again."

He swallows, seems to be looking for the courage to go on. Yuri does not interrupt, anyway he would not be able to with the emotion tightening his throat.

"So here's this flower, which meaning is "you're my sun", because you light up my life. And I went through many shops before finding this."

He gives the flower to Yuri, who accepts it with shaking hands, then takes a box out of his pocket. He opens the lid: inside are two pendants that complement each other to create a snowflake.

"I'd like to have my ring back," Victor resumes. "Instead I want to put this jewel around your neck. I..."

He breathes in deeply, then says all at once:

"Yuri will you marry me?"

Stunned from the emotion, Yuri puts a hand to his mouth and cannot suppress his tears. He does not look like anything in his crumpled outfit, his face red and eyes blurry, but never in his life has he felt more radiant than at this very moment.

As an answer, he unhooks the chain that carries Victor's ring and that he has not taken off since the latter woke up. He takes his fiancé's right hand and slides the gold band on it, thus placing it back where it belongs.

"Yes," he finally whispers, his voice trembling. "Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the jewel that inspired me:  
> http://www.4bmm.com/couple-matching-open-snowflake-and-dog-tag-puzzled-piece-necklaces-set-in-silver-sale-1287.html


	25. Yurio

 

On cloud nine, the two lovers spend the afternoon alone, lost in their own world. They discuss tirelessly, heads full of plans for their life to come, professional as well as private. They both feel like a huge burden has been removed from them.

They send a set of messages to the group of plotters to ask them to diner all together. When the time of their appointment comes, the couple is the last to show up, even though they are not late.

"Ah finally!" Yurio complains - it is, after all, his signature move. "We almost had to wait."

Considering the few empty glasses on the table, the group must actually have arrived much sooner. Probably a new war council between schemers.

"Did you miss me, Yuratchka?" Victor asks with his heart-shaped smile.

"Don't make me laugh."

Despite this comment, the teenager moves aside to allow the two newcomers to settle in the booth. They sit down hand in hand.

Phichit scrutinizes his best friend and, when he notices the new pendant, his face brightens.

"Yuri! The ring!?"

Chris grabs Victor's right hand and shows it to everyone. They all cheer in joy and relief, while Yuri blushes and Victor shines.

"It was about damned time!" Yurio sighs.

"Congratulations!" Guang-Hong squeals, overexcited.

"When's the wedding?" Leo asks.

"In about a year," Victor answers straight away.

At this statement, a stunned silence falls suddenly upon the table.

"But, but... Why wait so long?"

Phichit's protest perfectly expresses the common thought.

"Fuck, you really are morons!" Yurio bursts out, standing up.

Yuri and Victor share a knowing glance and a wide smile brightens their faces.

"Underage guys can't be best man." Victor begins.

"And you'll only be eighteen next year," Yuri concludes.

They both stare at the teenager, satisfied with their announcement. The face of the latter is priceless: frozen in a state of extreme shock, mouth opened and eyes like saucers. All gazes are on him.

After several seconds of silence, his brain seems to come back to a minimal activity.

"Oh."

Managing to outwit Yurio is no small feat, but at this very moment he does not have a better line coming to his mind.

He sits back down. Opens his mouth several times. And tears come to his eyes.

"Oh, you're crying Yuratchka?" Victor teases. "So cute."

"Shut up old geezer! I've... I've got something in my eye."

He takes the tissue Otabek gives him in silence and wipes his cheeks.

"Plus, are you out of your mind announcing it like that?! You're really awful!"

However, in his mix of sobbing and laughing, his words do not sound convincing and - for once - he does not reject the arms of Yuri and Victor around him.


	26. Zenith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter of this fanfiction! Thanks for following me to the end, I didn't expect that many positive feedbacks.
> 
> A last word at the end of the chapter ;-)
> 
>  
> 
> The chapters 29 to 36 of "Intoxicated" take place between the previous chapter and this one:  
> Chapter 29: http://archiveofourown.org/works/9755312/chapters/22738385  
> To read the events that take place after this story, go to chapter 37 and after of "Intoxicated":  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/9755312/chapters/22994283
> 
> Chapters 10 to ?? (still to determine) of "Welcome to the Madness" too:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10650528/chapters/24375441 (10)

 

"Go and dazzle them, my sun."

Ever since the sunflower in Barcelona, the sweet name had stuck. As an answer to his coach's encouragement, Yuri brushes a kiss on his cheek.

"To bring me luck," he whispers.

He glides to the center of the ice, cheered by the enthusiastic applause of the crowd. Second behind Yurio after the short program, the Japanese skater intends to give his all to win first place at this Grand Prix Finale. He promised Victor at least five gold medals on the international level and, even if the latter forgot, he intends to keep his word.

This thought strengthens his resolve: for the one he loves, he will overcome even the chronic anxiety that parasitized him all his life.

The first notes of his free program resound.

Reconquest.

His theme is not insignificant and his dance tells the story of the past year. The first shock, the terror, the despair, the hard rediscovery of one another, until they recovered the zenith of their love. But also the precious friendships around them and which made everything possible.

Now, Yuri's skating career is at its pinnacle too, while the accident marked the end of Victor's. But his love for skating runs too deep inside him to leave this world: in addition to being Yuri's coach and choreographer, he works alongside Yakov, and will take over his role with the Russian team when he retires.

Yuri bewitches the audience with his famous step sequences and spins and - now that his mind is peaceful - his jumps flow perfectly.

When the music stops, Yuri then comes back to his surroundings. All the time of his performance, his mind was not there, but next to his precious people. Breathless and overwhelmed with emotion, he falls on his knees and bursts into tears.

At this moment, it is like all the crying of those last months at gathered into an unstoppable stream. He lifts his head when a familiar voice calls him. Through his tears, without his glasses, blinded by the reflection of the ice, he is unable to discern Victor's face. However he guesses that he is in the same state.

He gets up and rushes into his arms.

 

Despite his perfect performance, Yurio does not catch up to Yuri and has to settle for silver.

"Tch! Just you wait Katsudon."

"I'm looking forward to it," Yuri answers with a smile, standing in the middle of the three medalists.

"Yura," Otabek intervenes, bronze around his neck, "I don't want to disappoint you, but the next one is mine."

"Oh yeah? It doesn't hurt to dream Beka."

"Shush children, we're supposed to pose for the pictures there."

Yurio grumbles as usual, but the competitive spirit of the three athletes does not prevent them from enjoying this shared podium.

 

When Yuri meets Victor at the edge of the rink, gold medal hanging from his neck, a bunch of white lilies in his arms, his face glows with pride. With his free hand, he removes the medal and shows it to his coach.

"Happy with your student?"

The gesture is suddenly familiar to Victor. A picture overlaps with the one in front of him, similar, but with a few differences, including the silver color of the trophy.

An abrupt reminiscence.

Once the shock gone, Victor takes the medal, puts it back around Yuri's neck and it falls under his half-snowflake pendant. Then the Russian man bends over and kisses one then the other. He finally looks into Yuri's eyes, with a tender face.

"You still owe me at least three."

From the surprise, the eyes of the Japanese man widen, then comprehension brings new tears to his eyes. He throws himself into the welcoming arms of his fiancé.

Every memory recovered is a small victory. But the ones lost are not a burden anymore: they will create many, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it, I've finished this story... but! I've planned 2 spinoffs that will be tangled with the anime and this fanfic, on two other couples.
> 
> And I'm starting with Chris/Phichit, a story called "Intoxicated" that will start during the China cup and end after "Amnesia". I've already started writing in French and will keep translating to English.


End file.
